Time to be free
by vero agron 88
Summary: One shot de glee. Quinn y Rachel al fin estan juntas tras varios obstaculos, lo unico que necesitan para ser totalmente felices es que Quinn deje todos sus miedos atrás y se atreva a salir del armario, cosa que esta más cerca de lo que Rachel piensa.


Habia pasado poco más de un mes desde que habia despertado de aquel terrible accidente el cual tuvo el dia que iba a parar la boda de Rachel y Finn, aquel que tras semanas en coma, la dejó sin memoria durante dias, recuperandola rapidamente al tener alli con ella a Rachel todos aquellos dias que estuvo en el hospital desde que desperto amnesica, aquellos dias en los que sin recordar a Rachel se volvió a enamorar de ella. Habia pasado un mes exacto desde aquel dia donde recobro toda la memoria cogió su bici y pedaleó como una loca hacia casa de la morena a contarselo todo a decirle que la recordaba totalmente, que recordaba todo lo que habian pasado, que recordaba que la amaba locamente aunque eso lo siguiera sintiendo a pesar de no recordarla. Un mes donde habian vivido plenamente felices con la unica objeción de tener que esconderse porque los miedos de Quinn aunque ya menos latentes, seguian alli atormertandola, esos miedos que este dia definitivamente la rubia habia dejado atrás.

Salió de su casa dispuesta a hacer lo que habia pasado hacia unos dias por su cabeza, aquello que tenia que haber hecho aquel dia que recobro toda la memoria. Condujó hasta el instituto con una idea clara, ese dia seria totalmente libre, ese dia dejaria sus miedos atrás y demostria a Rachel que estaba totalmente para ella, en todos los sentidos. Pasó las primeras clases desesperandose porque llegara la hora del patio que era cuando pensaba hacer lo que tenia planeado. Al fin llegó la hora del patio y a Quinn le faltaron piernas para salir de clase y tomar de la mano a Rachel casi arrastrandola al patio, no le importaba que la gente viera ese gesto porque tras el accidente para el resto de las personas se habian convertido en las mejores amigas, solo Brittany y Santana sabian la verdad. Llegaron al patio seguidas de Brittany, Santana y el resto de sus compañeros que fueron avisados por la latina que sabia exactamente lo que Quinn queria hacer porque le habia contado su plan.

Llegó al patio colocandose en lo alto de las escaleras esperando que Rachel llegara junto a Santana a la cual habia mandado a buscarla. En cuanto vió aparecer a su novia en el patio, dió una señal a Brittany que le dió al play de la radio que tenian preparada con la base de la canción que iba a cantar.

.com/watch?v=orJJniWRpRQ

**And there you stand open heart,open doors... **

**Full of life with the world, that´s waiting more...**

Comenzó a bajar por las escaleras mientrás miraba fijamente a Rachel, las facciones de su cara al escucharla cantar esa canción delante de todos, esa mirada de amor y orgullo.

**But I can see when the lights starts to fade...**

_**The day is done and your smile has gone away**_...

Bajaba cada vez más rapido, hasta que llegó al final de las escaleras.

**Let me raise you up...**

**Let me be your love...**

**May I hold you...**

_**As you fall to sleep**_...

Caminó los pocos pasos que le quedaban hasta que llegar donde estaba Rachel parada al lado de Santana mirandola con total orgullo y amor, viendo como alguna lágrima caia por su mejilla.

**When the world is closing in...**

**And you can´t breath...**

**May I love you...**

**May I be your sheild...**

**When no one can be found...**

**May I lay you down...**

Llegó hasta donde estaba Rachel tomandole de las manos, sonrió a Santana que se apartó un poco y comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas que caian por el rostro de su novia.

**Rachel, mi amor, mi niña bonita, no llores...-**La besó suavemente en los labios sin importar que las vieran, su proposito de esa mañana era salir del armario y que todos supieran que estaba con Rachel y la amaba locamente.- **Como te acabo de demostrar besandote, ya no tengo miedo, ya no me importa el que dirán, he venido aquí esta mañana con una idea fija en la cabeza, decirle a todo el mundo lo mucho que te amo y que sepan lo que soy, que estoy contigo y que seamos ****libres para poder darnos la mano o besarnos en publico.**-La gente a su alrededor las miraba y cuchicheaba, callando cuando Santana les lanzaba una de sus muchas miradas amenazadoras.-** Que lo sepan todos.**-Gritó girandose a mirar a todos, tomando a Rachel de su mano caminando junto a ella de nuevo hacia las escaleras, comenzando a subirlas junto a una sonriente y orgullosa Rachel.-**Que amo a esta mujer con toda mi alma. Que amo a Rachel Barbra Berry y que soy lesbiana y con mucho orgullo.-**Soltó un momento la mano de su chica para poder bajar la cremallera de la chaqueta que llevaba y dejar al descubierto una camiseta blanca en la que ponia: Like Girls.

**Si, soy lesbiana. Ahora podeis tirarme todos los slushies que querais, que no me importa, porque al fin soy libre para poder caminar por los pasillos junto a la persona que amo, junto a Rachel.**-La tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos, fundiendose en un apasionado beso alli enmedio de todos, sin importarle el que diran, sin importarle nada más que demostrarle a su novia todo lo que la amaba.


End file.
